Lights
by dreamlily
Summary: That night, Nile had someplace he wanted to show her... NileXOC This is a collab between Dreamlily and VocaloidNamine02 no flames/mean comments! Read,review,request,etc. :D


Lights:

**So this is a lily and Nami collab~ and it was super fun! It started off as a role-play one night but it turned into more of a story. I really liked it and so... thus it was posted XD**

"Pssh. Who reads?" Kyouya snickered rudely as he bent down to peer at the pages of his fellow team mates book.

Celeste didn't even bother to lift her grey eyes from where she was reading.

They were within a study room of Team Wild Fang's current stay, a large mansion that over looked Egypt's streets.

Nile, who was also present, shook his head at Kyouya's lack of maturity and questioned, "Really?"

Kyouya growled, folding his arms. He didn't take to being ignored very well. "Oooh." He grinned, grabbing the book from her and held it high above his head.

"How immature." She told him as she snatched the book back from his hand, flipping a long strand of her black hair.

Nile watched Kyouya's behavior in disdain, he would have certainly got the book back for Celeste, but she was strong enough to take care of herself. Even still he felt the need to say something. "Is that anyway to treat another?"

Kyouya squinted his eyes and folded his arms at Nile as he snickered, "Your only saying that because she's a girl."

"That has nothing to do with anything!" Nile insisted as a blush crossed his face. He and Kyouya were good friends, but that didn't mean they couldn't get annoyed at each others quirks every once in a while.

Celeste seemed rather disinterested as she returned to her book.

Kyouya rolled his eyes at her, but grinned darkly at Nile, knowing he had made his point, before walking away.

What was Kyouya getting at? Nile remained stunned for a brief moment. before returning his attention to Celeste. "...I'll apologize on behalf of his actions..." He told her, bowing slightly.

Celeste nodded and spoke calmly, "It's fine."

Nile raised back up and stood there as a slight awkward silence followed. "So it's interesting?" He finally spoke, motioning to her book.

"Yes, but I am done anyways." Celeste gave him a half nod as she flipped the book shut and stored it back onto the study's shelf of books.

"So I see." He whispered as he looked off to the side, purposefully avoiding her gaze for a moment, before gesturing at a large window. "The night is lovely, no?"

Celeste looked in the direction and replied, "It is."

Nile coughed awkwardly and asked, "So off to bed I presume."

Celeste stared at him blankly and explained, "No. I tend to stay up late."

"Oh?" Nile let out in surprise, sensing opportunity. "Then why not head out somewhere? Err... the two of us I refer too. The night is young after all."

Celeste let a small smile cross her face as she agreed, "Sure, why not?"

"Great then!" Nile exclaimed, his face in disbelief. He had expected rejection or an excuse from her. "I will show you something of pure wonder my country has to offer." He smiled as he opened the front door for her.

"Thank you." Celeste responded as they left.

The two exited into the outside world, it's noticeable that they are in an egyptian city. He rather boldly took her hand and told her, "Let us go!" excitement evident on his face despite the poor lighting. The moon was left to illuminate his face, his green eyes shimmering like jade stones.

Celeste laced her tiny hands with his, her own silvery eyes shining in the moonlight as well.

After a short while of running Nile eventually slowed his pace, still holding her hand as he walked onwards. He seemed in his element, comfortable and fine-tuned with the area. He eventually let her hands gently slide away from his, as he held up his hands to the night sky.

They were away from the city, now in an area more barren. no other individuals in sight.

"This is it." He murmured as he looked over his shoulder with a smile.

They stood in front of the river itself, the large river Nile in all it's glory, shimmering fireflies floating over it, illuminating the whole area around them in splendor.

Celeste's eyes seemed to illuminate, as she exclaimed "Nile...it's beautiful..."

"Yes." He blushed slightly not looking at her directly once again. He seemed to change the subject. "Do you think you can catch one?" He grinned now staring directly at her, a playful expression readable on his face.

Celeste smiled a little and caught one gracefully.

Nile blinked his eyes in surprise, he didn't figure she'd be able to catch one so quickly, nor with such grace. He motioned for her to watch as he positioned his hands in a similar position to when he shines energy for his special move, but instead cupped his hand around the firefly gently and brought it over, opening his hands ever so slightly for her to see it's glow. "Wanna see who can catch more then?" He offered.

Celeste's face was unreadable, but she said "Let's see if you can beat me."

Nile grinned, revealing a competitive side as he confirmed, " Ha indeed."

There was no time keeping. More the two just running around and laughing sincerely as they caught the fireflies.

Eventually they stopped, gasping for breath as Celeste questioned, "What now?"

Nile smiled once more in response and uncupped his hands, letting the fireflies shimmer off into the night sky. Celeste did so as well, and the two watched their fireflies lights intertwined as they danced.

Tired nile flopped over backwards and lied back, arms folded behind his head, laughing now.

Celeste lied down with him, she smiled now as well She wondered how he could make her feel in such a way, but at the same time, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

Nile stared up into the night sky looking a bit sheepish. "Guess we didn't keep count..." He let his voice trail off he motioned at the fireflies drifting above them.

"Oh well, let the fireflies fly freely." She said, staring as well.

"Very true. There is no need to harness natural beauty..." He let his voice trail off again, "Although I would try with all my might to have yours. If I had a chance to capture your eye and hold you dearly I would never let you go."

Celeste felt her heart beating rapidly and she felt herself...

Blush?

She was blushing?

"T-Thank you..." She stammered, which was odd for her. Usually she was so stoic, but what was happening to her?

He looked into her eyes, almost an impatience to his look but perhaps more of a yearning...

He seemed hesitant and almost a bit angry at himself as he stood up and walked over to the river. wind rustling through his clothes as he stood alone, facing it.

Celeste tilted her head to the side. Was he upset? Did she do something wrong? "Nile...I have something to say." She whispered to him.

He seemed angry but not at her, and she could notice he wouldn't look at her directly. His face flushed red but he didn't respond.

Eventually he threw a look her way and nodded to let her know he was listening...

"I-I like- l-love you." She said, looking away from him.

Nile's head lifted up, and without so much of a second though,t he put his hand underneath celeste's chin so he can stare into her eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers.

When they finally pulled apart he told her, eyes staring straight into hers, "I love you too."

And then the two turned to face the river and watch the fireflies dance above, while holding hands.

**Hope you liked it! And umm... go read our stories, especially nami's they're awesome! XD **

**Read, review, request etc.**


End file.
